


Lessons

by gryffindormischief



Series: amused, impressed, smitten [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9934397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindormischief/pseuds/gryffindormischief
Summary: Remus doesn't have a lot of experience, but Tonks is a willing tutor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was a prompt I got a long time ago on tumblr but I finally got an idea! So here's some Remus & Tonks time :)

Remus takes a steadying breath, the exhale brushing across her rounded cheek, "There's no going back if we do this."

Letting her gaze lock with his, Tonks smirks mischievously, "Gryffindors don't have a monopoly on danger Lupin."

His brows rise challengingly but he nods, eyes darting town briefly, "Together then?"

Tonks winks and both lean forward, foreheads knocking clumsily. She lets out a huff, finger poking his side where she knows he's most ticklish from late nights spent giggling with Sirius and a bottle of firewhisky. "It shouldn't be _this_ difficult."

Fighting back a flush, Remus sighs, "Well it's been quite a while for me. And my experience is fairly limited. Just the one."

"Well, as you know I'm an _excellent_ teacher. I even have references," Tonks shoots back flirtatiously.

Before he can parry her thrust, a frustrated cry sounds, chubby fingers grabbing at Remus' frayed sweater. "Sorry little man, your mother is quite a distracting siren."

Teddy seems to smile at this, although he's been assured it's likely gas, Remus still thinks his son enjoys the Lupin brand of humor. He tickles Teddy's belly playfully before looking back toward his wife, face lit with an affectionate smile, eyes watery. "Shall we?"

Nodding once decisively, Remus' fingers find the fastenings on Teddy's nappy, fighting to recall his last bout of diaper duty nearly two decades ago. Both parents hold their breath and Remus quickly uses one hand to hold the nappy in place, recalling a rather comical impression of a fountain by one Harry James Potter when Sirius drew the short straw around changing time.

His heart twinges at the thought of his friend, but he pushes past it as he and Tonks continue the process of washing, drying, and dressing their progeny with careful but increasingly practiced fingers.

After Teddy's been fed, the trio snuggle close on the worn couch, Tonks' bubblegum pink locks brushing against his stubbled jaw as Teddy's fist finds its way to his gummy mouth, eyelids drooping.

As he stares into the crackling fire, relaxed – or as relaxed as he can be considering – Remus' mind shifts back to his first _patient_. Pressing a kiss to Tonk's forehead, he murmurs, "Thank you, for letting me pick Harry as godfather."

She hums contentedly, nuzzling closer, "Of course. Harry's wonderful. Plus I've a feeling he'll be bringing along a lovely godmother of sorts."

Remus smirks against her hair, "You're likely right."

He can feel her rumble with laughter against his chest as Teddy drops off to sleep, "Assuming he stops being a uh," she pretends to fumble for her words, "'self-sacrificing git' as a certain red head titled him. Is that a requirement for Gryffindor males? Or were you his special tutor?"

Pinching her side playfully, Remus slips from the couch, lifting Teddy from her grasp, "Enough of that _Dora_. Some people _like_ being put first."

Tonks' eyes go dark at that as she stands on tip toe and whispers breathily, "In the right circumstances, _yes_."

Brow quirking, he returns her stare, "Exactly _Nymphadora_. However, I feel you may need to be _reminded_."

With a lingering kiss pressed to his lips, Tonks saunters toward the bedroom, managing to only stumble once in the process, and calls over her shoulder quietly, "Ready when you are Professor."


End file.
